


Marked

by Interverse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Breeding, Cum Inflation, Dacryphilia, Heavy Dom/Sub Dynamic, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, consensual ownership, sub Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/pseuds/Interverse
Summary: Red belongs to Edge, just as both of them had always dreamed. But now, it's time to cement this in ways that cannot be reversed.
Relationships: Fellcest, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus/Underfell Sans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload of something that used to be in my drabble book, though it's been edited to be a different ship. Seeing as it's over 1k words, I deem it long enough to count as its own fic, so here we are!

Red whimpered as Edge lightly ran his tongue along the new indentations in his clavicle, swiping up the marrow they were leaking. The bite itself was vicious, the monster’s sharp teeth digging into his bones until they had gave way and bled freely into his mouth, but now the wound was being nursed and kissed, and had been for the past five minutes. There were more marks as well; on his neck, other collarbone, shoulder blade, even ribs. Every single one of them had been given the same love and attention, until Red breathlessly confirmed that the pain was gone and that he wished to keep going.

He was lying on his front upon the bed he shared with his brother, legs spread enough for Edge to sit between them and arms out to his sides, where trembling hands desperately gripped handfuls of the sheets. He had been kissed up and down his spine, told how much he was loved, and of course nibbled at, but only slightly. Edge’s clawed hands had massaged the summoned magic of his back once the ectoflesh subconsciously flickered into being, but Red didn’t want that. He had whined and raised his hips into the air, need only growing.

Edge had asked if he could, and Red had instantly said yes. Sharp fangs pressed into his neck following the consent, the pressure and pain slowly growing until it peaked and marrow oozed out around the intruding objects. Edge’s bite loosened, and he suckled at the magic blood seeping so thickly from the puncture wounds he had inflicted. Red had moaned despite the tears that had welled in his eyes, and begged for more.

His brother gave him two more bites, each one harsher than the last. He cared for each for a painfully long time, seemingly oblivious to how badly Red needed him. So, to the begging it had been. Edge had tried to ask him again, but Red already knew. He was fully aware that he belonged to the other, in every sense. They were bonded, and shared the same blood, so it only made sense that he be marked with scars as well. He had soaked into the sheets already, as they both knew he would, but as soon as Edge was inside, it could never be taken back. They would be bound forever. And for Red, there was nothing else in the entire world that he had ever wanted more.

Edge had pressed in closer behind him, and slowly ground himself between Red’s slick folds. More pleading, more tears. Edge had locked his mouth down on the unmarked side of Red’s neck, and bit down just as he slowly eased himself forward into the smaller monster’s dribbling hold. Combined with the bite and how slow it was, Red barely even felt it at first, but the sensation eventually built. Each dragging thrust scraping agonizingly slowly along his walls, each little lick and kiss upon his wounds, and then a hand curling down between their bodies to softly fondle his swollen clit combining into an impossibly confusing storm of sensations that he was entirely powerless against.

The first of his orgasms was small and mellow, but intensified with the bite Edge had paired it with. The second was better, and the third then as well, sending him gasping as he shuddered and squeezed around his brother’s cock. But now, he was tiring. His energy had fled him, it seemed, and this slow pace had become nothing short of irritating. He swallowed another whimper, and arched his back, canting his hips upward in a desperate attempt to get Edge deeper inside of him.

“Are you alright, Sans?” Edge rasped into the side of his skull, movements stilling as his fingers continued to tirelessly work away at the stinging bundle of magic that was his clit.

Red’s speech was barely legible with all of the drool that had pooled in his mouth and the hazy state of his mind, but at least he was still capable of talking at all. “Yes p… please finish I-I… want to feel…” He couldn’t finish the sentence, because of his shyness or his fatigue he couldn’t be sure.

Edge growled, and resumed his movements. “You want me to fill you up?” He trailed his mouth down Red’s neck, stopping to nibble at a bite mark along the way.

Red let out a noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan at the touch to the tender spot, but pushed himself to form more words. “Yes I… need…”

The thrusts finally sped up, hitting the back of his magic every time. Red’s eyelights rolled back in his head, and he let out a sob at his younger sibling's next words.

“You want me to put a baby in you?”

The other purpose of this; to mark him and to breed him. He wanted to be Edge’s in every way the stars would allow.

“I… I do.”

Edge’s faster speed was then combined with more force behind the movements. Claws dug into his clit and teeth dug into his bones, all over. Fresh blood beaded at the old wounds and seeped freely from a series of new ones, dripping down onto the bed. Red didn’t notice. Tears and snot and spit streamed down his face, throat cinched shut to hold in his sobs. He was on the tail end of his fourth, barely noticed climax when Edge slammed into him one final time with a snarl and shot deep within his overused body, which succeeded in started him on his fifth. Edge filled him until his stomach had swelled slightly, the cum heavy and warm inside of him.

Red’s consciousness was hanging on by a mere thread by the time his brother had pulled out of him and embraced him under their blankets, but a burst of love and contentment still fluttered in his Soul. So he slept, still distantly aware of the clawed hand cupping his rounded stomach so possessively and the warm mouth suckling at his wounds so tenderly.


End file.
